Ne pas renoncer Jusqu'au bout
by Odyssea-fic
Summary: OS: Quand Hermione décide de rester maîtresse d'elle-même et de son destin, même face à Bellatrix...


**Voici un nouvel OS.**

**Il fini nettement moins bien que ce à quoi je m'attendais en le commençant mais bon… on ne contrôle pas toujours (pire : dans mon cas je ne contrôle plutôt jamais mais bon…)**

**Bonne lecture**

« Je suis maîtresse de ma vie et de mon destin, et ce n'est pas une espèce d'hybride mi-humain, mi-serpent qui y changera quoi que ce soit ! »

C'est forte de cette conviction qu'Hermione avait entamé son périple avec ses deux meilleurs amis de toujours : Ron et Harry, elle avait seulement oublié de prendre en compte que lorsque l'on choisit de commander à son destin, on ne peut jamais être sur de la destination.

En l'occurrence, elle était allongée sur les dalles de marbres du manoir Malfoy, autrefois blanche et aujourd'hui rouge de son sang. Mais pas question de renoncer. Ses convictions, c'est tout ce qu'il lui restait et il lui était tout simplement inconcevable d'accorder à cette folle de Bellatrix le plaisir de la voir hurler.

Bien sur elle ne tiendrait plus très longtemps aucun être vivant n'est capable de supporter plus de quelques Doloris consécutifs.

Son cerveau embrumer par la douleur souleva d'ailleurs une question : serait-ce son corps où son esprit qui lâcherai le premier ?

Hermione pencha pour la première option. En effet, bien qu'aucune ne soient vraiment tentantes, elle ne pouvait que difficilement s'imaginer sombrant dans la folie. L'état des parents de Neville… elle qui avait passait tant de temps à apprendre tant de chose… s'imaginer se retrouvant dans un état semi végétatif, et régresser au point de ne même plus pouvoir reconnaitre un membre de ça famille… cela lui était tout simplement inconcevable.

Une immense frayeur la traversa quand elle sentit son esprit s'embrumer de plus en plus. L'Impérium. Les Doloris avaient visiblement cessé d'amuser Bellatrix quand elle avait fini par réaliser que la jeune née moldu ne céderai pas. Alors elle avait laissé ce sort à un autre mangemort dont Hermione ignorait l'identité, et avait choisit de ce pencher vers une autre torture.

Une voix douce et envoutante, cachant quelques accents d'hystérie, résonna dans la tête de la victime alors qu'un poignard apparaissait brusquement devant elle.

« _Fais-toi du mal. Fais-toi souffrir au point de demander grâce._ »

Trop souffrante pour lutter, Hermione empoigna l'arme et se servit de sa lame effilée pour entailler profondément la peau de son autre main, un des seuls mouvements que la violence des Doloris lui permettaient.

Elle du se mordre violement la lèvre pour ne laisser échapper aucun gémissement. Mais pas à cause de la douleur. Non, les sorts lancés par Bellatrix l'avaient plus où moins anesthésié : une souffrance de plus ou de moins, à ce stade, quelle importance ?

Non, ce qui avait manqué de peu de lui faire échapper un gémissement était le fait qu'elle venait de prendre conscience que son esprit serait le premier à céder à la torture. Et le sourire fou de Bellatrix lui confirmait que son bourreau l'avait évidemment fait exprès. Le Doloris s'en prend directement à l'esprit et lui fait imaginer mille et une souffrances pour le corps de la victime et c'est en luttant contre qu'on affaiblit son corps au profit de la résistance de son esprit, Hermione le savait, elle avait fait de nombreuses recherches sur le sujet avant de se lancer dans cette aventure avec Harry et Ron…

Mais à présent elle était dépassée. Bien qu'elle ait lutté de toutes les forces de son corps contre les Doloris, jusqu'à en être au bord de la mort, elle ne pouvait rien faire contre les effets psychologique qu'avait l'Impérium sur elle. Elle ne pouvait rien faire contre cette folie qu'elle sentait monter en elle alors qu'elle se voyait se torturer elle-même. Elle savait bien entendu que ce n'était pas de son faite mais elle ne pouvait rien faire contre, et c'est cela qui la rapprochait de plus en plus de la folie.

Et elle allait crier. Quand la folie la saisirait, elle n'aurait plus conscience de la satisfaction que ses cris ne manqueront pas d'apporter à son bourreau, et elle hurlera jusqu'à en faire céder ces cordes vocales.

Mais que pouvait-elle faire d'autre ainsi soumise à l'Impérium ? La douleur n'allait pas en s'amenuisant et elle sentait son esprit lui échapper de plus en plus. Il n'était à présent plus centré que sur son espoir de sentir son corps céder avant son esprit. C'est pour cela qu'elle repoussait un nouveau Doloris avec l'énergie du désespoir. Et la douleur reflua. Un peu. Elle n'avait plus l'impression que son corps était plongé dans de la lave en fusion, mais seulement que celui-ci était piétiné par toute une tribu de centaures, lui brisant tous les os du même coup.

Mais cela n'était pas suffisant pour retenir l'avancé de la folie sur son esprit. Et celle-ci (sa folie) en profita pour lui imposer (à son esprit) une idée qui ne l'avait jusque là jamais effleuré : si elle ne pouvait faire refluer la folie, elle pouvait cependant faire céder son corps dans l'instant, et sans avoir à lutter contre l'Impérium… elle devait simplement « se faire souffrir ».

Un sourire un peu fou étira ses lèvres alors qu'elle redresser la tête pour fixer Bellatrix dans les yeux. Celle-ci le lui retourna, convaincu que la folie prenait enfin le pas sur l'esprit de la jeune sorcière. Mais c'est un cri de colère qui lui échappa quand les yeux d'Hermione la défièrent et que son sourire ce transforma en une mou satisfaite alors qu'elle retournait le poignard contre elle-même et qu'elle l'enfonça profondément dans sa poitrine.

Hermione s'effondra sans vie sur le sol. Sans un bruit.

**Fin**

**Voilà ! N'hésiter pas à laisser votre avis !**

**Biz**


End file.
